La prochaine fois
by Castle Haven
Summary: AU 4x20 "The Limey". Qu'est-il arrivé à Jacinda. Castle veut oublier Kate. Martha et Alexis, peuvent-elles intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


La prochaine fois

A/N: Just a one shot AU from 420- "The Limey." I was dared to write a fic in french and here it is. It's been heavily betaed. _Please do review._

xxx

« _La prochaine fois, je ne tomberai pas amoureux. La prochaine fois, je ne mettrai pas mon cœur à nu. La prochaine fois, je trouverai quelqu'un à qui je donnerai tout mon temps et qui m'aimera en retour. L'amour est épuisant. Fun et pas compliquée, c'est exactement le type de femme qu'il me faut_.»

« Richard ? » La voix de Martha se réverbéra dans l'immense appartement.

« Oui ? » Richard Castle leva les yeux de son écran.

« Une certaine Jacinda est ici. Tu la connais ? »

« Oui. Peux-tu l'amener dans le salon. J'arrive dans une minute. »

« D'accord. »

Castle éteignit son ordinateur et saisit son manteau. En entrant dans le salon, il vit une scène horrifique Martha et Alexis en conversation avec une Jacinda très mal-à-l'aise.

Il se précipita à sa rescousse.

« Jaci ! Je m'excuse pour le retard. On y va ? »

« Mais oui » Jacinda répondit, heureuse d'échapper à l'examen des deux femmes qui étaient si protectrices de Castle.

Castle pouvait lire leurs questions sur leurs visages mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Elles étaient toujours comme ça avec les femmes qu'il amenait chez lui.

Il embrassa sa mère et sa fille. Elles avaient encore un regard désapprobateur, un air d'incrédulité. Il avait l'impression de les avoir déçues.

Ils étaient sur le point de partir quand sa mère lui murmura à l'oreille, « Tu ne dois pas prétendre l'aimer Richard. Je sais que tu ne seras jamais heureux avec cette fille ».

« Je ne fais pas semblant. »

« Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu vas regretter. Il n'est pas trop tard pour Beckett. »

« Je peux prendre soin de moi. Je vais être en retard. Ne m'attendez pas.»

« Si tu veux.»

xxx

Quand il fut de retour, le silence de la nuit enveloppait l'appartement. Mais il y avait encore une lampe allumée dans un coin du salon. Les filles dormaient mais elles l'avaient laissée pour lui.

Il était fatigué. La soirée ne s'était pas passée comme il l'avait imaginée. Il avait essayé de se protéger mais malgré tout son cœur s'était brisé. Il se trouvait dans son bureau. Il ouvrit son ordinateur et écrivit...

_« Je voudrais attendre Kate. Mais il n'y a aucun signe qui me fait penser qu'elle a les mêmes sentiments que moi. J'aimerais bien attendre Kate. Mais pas sans aucun espoir. Elle a eu beaucoup de temps pour prendre sa décision. Et clairement elle ne m'a pas choisi. Alors pourquoi je la choisis à chaque fois? Je pense tout le temps à elle, pas aux autres filles qui sont disponibles. Je dois arrêter. Il faut passer à autre chose. »  
_  
«Papa ! »

Il ne voulait pas écouter sa mère et ses conseils mais il avait oublié que sa fille était certainement plus sensible que sa grand-mère.

« Alexis! Tu es encore debout? »

« Oui. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Tu n'es pas avec Jac..uh.. ton hôtesse de l'air? »

« Elle m'a quitté.»

« Mais comment c'est possible? »

« Elle m'a demandé si Beckett et moi, nous étions un couple. Et j'ai dit, « Non. Mais nous l'avons presque été une fois ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Jaci, elle a pensé que je ne disais pas la vérité. Elle croit que je suis amoureux de Beckett encore aujourd'hui. Puis elle est partie. Au milieu du dîner. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais je n'ai pas bougé de ma place. Et je suis resté assis longtemps mais elle n'est jamais revenue. Donc je suis parti aussi et me voici devant toi."

« Je suis désolée. Peut-être qu'un gros câlin t'aidera? »

« Mais oui ! »

Alexis lui fit un énorme câlin et dit, « Est-ce possible que Jacinda ait raison, que tu sois ... »

« Ne dis rien. »

« Mais tu sais que tout le monde peut voir ça clairement sur ton visage. »

« Vraiment ? »

«Tu as commencé à la suivre il y a presque cinq ans. Nous ne sommes pas stupides. »

« Il y a cinq ans. Mais elle ne partage pas mes sentiments. Je ne peux pas faire la même erreur Alexis. Le cycle doit s'arrêter. »

« Et si Beckett réalisait ses sentiments et venait demain, que ferais-tu alors? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Je comprends ton problème. Mais je ne pense pas que Jacinda soit la solution. Si Beckett t'a appris quelque chose c'est que tu ne peux pas te sous-estimer. Tu mérites plus. Tu as un grand cœur et il y a certainement une autre femme dans le monde, intelligente, belle et qui acceptera et réciproquera ton amour. Elle sera une parfaite partenaire pour toi. Ne perds pas espoir. Ne te contente pas de moins que ce que tu n'es ou tu ne seras pas heureux même si tu as toutes les filles du monde. »

« J'espère que tu as raison. Nous avons tous les deux besoin de nous reposer. Allons-y !»

« Je sais que j'ai raison, dit Alexis, le menant vers sa chambre. Et voilà pourquoi ! »

Il ouvrit la porte et quelle surprise ! Kate Beckett était assise sur le lit. Elle avait l'air nerveuse. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, son visage était inquiet. Quand elle le vit, elle se leva. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu les approcher, Castle regarda sa fille, son front montrant l'incrédulité, ses yeux montrant la trahison.

La détective commença : « Castle…laisse-moi expliquer. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer son explication, Castle referma la porte. Kate se tenait d'un côté, figée de peur tandis que de l'autre côté Castle posait des questions à Alexis : « Tu savais depuis tout ce temps ? »

Elle murmura : « Oui. Beckett nous a appelées, grand-mère et moi, quand tu es allé à la scène de crime avec Jacinda. »

« Mais pourquoi ce discours ? »

« Il était nécessaire pour t'empêcher d'aller trop loin. D'ailleurs, nous ne voulions pas gâcher la surprise. »

« Je devrais être furieux mais je ne peux pas, pas quand Kate Beckett est assise sur mon lit. »

« Tu pourras me crier dessus demain si tu veux. Maintenant, une détective impatiente t'attend. Alors vas-y! »

« Alexis. Merci. »

« Soit heureux, Papa. Elle te rend heureux. Donne-lui une chance. Ne laisse rien ruiner ta vie. »

Il ne dit rien. Il regarda sa fille une dernière fois et tourna lentement la poignée. Alexis montait les escaliers lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui.

Il dit « Beckett. »

Kate répondit : « Castle je ne veux pas attendre plus. Je sais que je t'aime et si tu choisis Jacinda, je serai d'accord mais j'ai besoin que tu saches. Je t'ai entendu. Et je t'aime plus que tu ne le crois. Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Quand il vit les sentiments sur son visage, il réalisa que sa fille et sa mère avaient eu raison. Il n'aurait jamais été heureux avec une femme qui n'était pas Kate.

xxx

« _Kate Beckett m'aime. Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Il n'y aura aucune prochaine fois. Elle est chacune de mes prochaines fois.»_

_xxx_

_Thanks cranbs for the dare and the beta. It's been a great experience. _


End file.
